Juragan Senguuji Menyambut Kematian
by Watanabe Mayuyu
Summary: FIC baru, maaf kalau masih banyak kata yang hilang. RnR ya
1. Juragan Senguuji Menyambut Kematian

**Haaaai~**

**Vi-Chan kembali dengan menghadirkan FIC baru yang gaje dan gak bermutu*PLAK!*. FIC lama Vi-Chan sudah Vi-Chan hapus dikarena FFN yang lagi jahat sama Vi-Chan, sampai-sampai banyak kata-****kata**** yang hilang dari ****FIC**** Vi-Chan _ _|||**

**OK, tanpa banyak bacot, kita mulai saja. FIC 'Juragan Senguji menyambut kematian' terambil dari drama Imlek tahun macan yang Vi-Chan lihat di vihara. Judul aslinya 'Juragan Acang menyambut kematian'.**

**Sekian dulu penjelasannya, RnR ya please~**

**Anime: Inazuma Eleven GO**

**Main Chara: Senguuji Yamato, Matsukaze Tenma, Seto Midori, Yamana Akane,dll**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO punya Level-5 yang mungkin tahun depan akan naik level jadi level-10(?) *Digebukin***

Di suatu kota, terdapat sebuah rumah yang mewaaaaah bangeeeet *Lebay!*. Rumah mewah tersebut ditinggali oleh seorang jurangan, eh juragan yang pelit, galak, sok imut(?), dll bernama Senguuji Yamato. Dia punya anak sayur, eh anak buah yang (tidak) setia bernama Matsukaze Tenma. Dan disinilah hari-hari gaje sang juragan dimulai.

Pada siang hari, diruang tamu sang juragan Senguuji memanggil anak buahnya itu, "TENMA!"?

"Ada apa juragan? Gak usah teriak-teriak begitu. Kan kita hanya beda jarak berdiri 33 KM(?)," Jawab Tenma yang teryata daritadi sudah ada disebelah sang majikan tercinta, tersayang, MUACH! (?)

"Tenma, coba kamu cek berapa jumlah kekayaanku sekarang?" Perintah Senguuji

"Lapor juragan, menurut catatan saya, jumlah kekayaan juragan sudah mencapai…10 MILIAR RUPIAH(?)!" Jawab Tenma sambil membuka buku catatannya yang sudah sobek disana-sini, tulisan-tulisan kasar bin jorok juga disana-sini termasuk di tangan yang punya buku.

Sang juragan bahagia,kemudian berdiri (Emang tadi dia duduk?), mengarahkan tangannya di atas dan memutarkannya di udara, sementara kakinya sibuk berloncat-loncat mengikuti irama soundtrack 'Ayu LonTong-Gigi Palsu(?)'.

Sang anak buah yang diperkirakan masih waras 20% (Sisanya silahkan tebak sendiri) kemudian menenangkan sang juragan.

"Sadar gan, sadar!" Ujar Tenma sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu juragan gajenya itu yang masih sibuk berloncat-loncatan ala kodok kecarunan.

Sang juragan pun sadar dari aksinya(?), "Duh, sorry! Kelepasan, harus bayar pajak nih!" Sang juragan pun duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba…

"PAAAPIIIII~ PAAAAPIIIII~" Nada manja dari sang istri alias Seto terdengar dari balik pintu. Nada suaranya terdengar (sok) manja, gerakan tangannya persis kayak orang lagi renang di kali dan gerakan kakinya persis kayak ibu-ibu lagi fashion show.

Senguuji yang mulai gak nyaman pun menjawab,"Jangan sok mesra! Ada apa? Kamu yang bermulut manis begitu pasti ada maunya!"

"Papi, kok tahu sih? Jadi malu deh," Seto menutup mukanya pakai kipas kertas yang dibawanya, berharap sang suami mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"TIDAK BISA!" Jawab sang suami aka Senguuji. Padahal permintaan aja belum dikasih tahu loh

"Apanya yang tidak bisa, pi?"Tanya Seto bingung.

"Kamu pasti mau belanja, kan? Jawaban papi ya TIDAK BISA!"

"Iiih! Papi, besok kan udah mau lebaran(?). Masa mami tidak boleh belanja? Kita ini apapun belum beli. Baju baru aja belum beli," Ujar Seto kecewa.

"Ngapain pake baju baru? Pake aja baju yang lama," Jawab Senguuji santai.

"Tapi, minuman sama makanan untuk tamu gimana?" Tanya Seto

"Kasih air putih(Hah?)!" Jawab Senguuji lagi dengan SANTAI dan TAK BERPERASAAN.

"Ih, papi! Masa mami musti kasih air putih sih? Mami kan malu sama family mami yang datang bertamu,"

Senguuji mulai kesal, "Kalau begitu, suruh familymu enggak sudah datang!"

Seto juga gak kalah kesal, akhirnya berdiri(?), "IIKH! DASAR PELIIT! Garam tukuk! Garam tukuk!(Sebuat Seto buat suaminya)!"

"Ini bukan pelit. Ini PENG-HE-MA-TAN!" Bela Senguuji.

"Menyesal aku menikah denganmu! Aku mau minggat!" Kata Seto

"Wah, bagus(?), hemat beras saya dong," Kata Senguuji senang, "Segera ya, lebih cepat, lebih baik,"

"LANJUTKAN!" Tambah Tenma tiba-tiba ala pak SBY.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, garam tukuk!" Seto berjalan pergi keluar, membuka pintu keluar dan…

BRAK!

BRUK!

…Membanting pintunya hingga roboh. Tenma cengo, Senguuji pasang tampang 'EGP (Emang Gw Pikirin)'

"Juragan, nyonya sudah pergi tuh. Tidak apa-apa ya?" Tanya Tenma

"Huh! Emangnya gw pikirin. Saya juragan Senguuji punya 10 miliar! Orang terkaya di kota ini! Hua ha ha ha ha ha…ohok ohok!" Senguuji yang tadinya bangga akan prestasinya(?) itu kemudian batuk-batuk gajelas. Tenma menepuk-nepuk punggung juragan gajenya itu.

Di tengah aksi(?) tersebut, 2 orang wanita entah cantik atau tidak, tergantung dari mata anda masing-masing*plak!*, dan teryata 2 wanita itu ialah Akane dan Yukie

"Permisii~" Kata Akane sambil masuk kedalam ruangan, "Selamat siang, pak,"

Senguuji jengkel,"Pak pak! Emangnya aku bapakmu? Siapa kalian?"

"Ini pak, kami dari panti asuhan. Kedatangan kami bermaksud untuk meminta sumbangan kepada bapak," Jawab Yukie sopan.

"Sumbangan? IIKH! Badanku merinding mendengar kata sumbangan!" Ujar Senguuji yg bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri mendengar kata 'sumbangan'.

"Pak, sumbangan dari bapak akan sangat berarti untuk anak yatim piatu yang membutuhkan," Kata Yukie lagi.

"Enak aja! Emangnya anak-anak itu siapa sampai aku musti nyumbang buat mereka?" Tanya Senguuji (sok) angkuh.

"Memangnya juragan saya ini berjuang sosial? Iya gak juragan?" Tenma mulai angkat(?) berbicara.

"Betul betul betul," Jawab Senguuji setuju(?).

"Jangankan sama orang lain, sama anak sendiri aja pelit. Betul gak juragan?" Tambah Tenma.

"Betul betul betul,"

"Juragan saya ini, manusia paling pelit didunia! Manusia tak berperasaan! Julukannya, GARAM TUKUK! Iya gak juragan?"

"Bet-… Eeeh, kok kamu malah menghina saya sih?" Senguuji langsung menusuk punggung Tenma pake kipas(?), sementara Tenma sujud-sujud minta maaf.

"Pak, bantulah sedikit," Pinta Akane, "Menolong anak yatim piatu besar loh pahalanya,"

"Betul, pak. Ini akan menjadi amal pahala setelah kita meninggal nanti," Tambah Yukie.

"Huh! Amal pahala apaan? Aku gak percaya! Duitku banyak, gak mungkin cepat meninggal!" Senguuji tetap ngotot(?).

"Betul, gak mungkin bosku cepat meninggal. Paling juga cepat mati," Tambah Tenma, Senguuji nusuk punggung Tenma lagi.

"WOI! Kamu ini bukannya belain juragan juga!"

"Maksud kami bukan begitu pak. Maksudnya-…" Sebelum Yukie berbicara lagi, Senguuji udah keburu motong perkataannya.

"Sudah sudah! Kepala saya pusing! Pergi, PERGI!" Usir Senguuji.

Yukie dan Akane nyerah, "Baiklah kalau bapak tidak bersedia. Kami juga tidak akan memaksa. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya pak,"

"Gak usah permisi juga enggak apa-apa! Cepat pergi sana!" Usir Senguuji lagi. Padahal mereka berdua udah pergi. Senguuji kembali duduk di sofa.

"Duh, pusing aku. Orang-orang disini bisanya mintaaa terus!" Keluh Senguuji.

"Ten, utangnya si Shindou itu sudah kamu tagih belum?" Tanya Senguuji yang baru saja ingat soal hutang.

"Sudah,gan. Katanya dia masih belum sanggup bayar. Jadi rencananya rumah beserta barang-barangnya akan saya sita," Jawab Tenma.

"Hn! Pokoknya saya tidak mau tau. Sita semua barang-barangnya hari ini juga! Dia sudah telat bayar terlalu lama!" Perintah Senguuji

"Siap juragan!" Sebelum Tenma hendak berjalan keluar, ada lagi yang mau masuk masuk.

Tanpak ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin masuk, namun ditahan sama 2 ekor, eh 2 orang pengawal berpakaian ala preman ndeso di Jakarta (Yang namanya preman kan emang ndeso. Sendal aja gak bisa beli, musti malak).

"JURAGAAAAN! Saya ingin bertemu juragaaaan~" Orang gajelas itu akhirnya berhasil masuk meskipun dia masih ditahan 2 pengawal preman ndeso tadi (Pengawal: Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu).

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Senguuji yang merasa terganggu

"Ini, gan. Orang ini memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu!" Jawab Tsurugi.

"Juragan, itu dia si Shindou, orang yang ingin kita tagih hutangnya," Ujar Tenma.

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia masuk!" Perintah Senguuji. Kedua pengawal itupun melepaskan dan membiarkan Shindou mendekati sang juragan.

"Juragan, saya mohon belas kasihan anda. Tolong semua punya saya jangan disita…" Pinta Shindou dengan penuh harap.

"Heh, orang miskin! Coba lihat! Di surat ini sudah ada perjanjianmu. Sesuai perjanjianmu, kalau kau tidak membayar hutangmu, maka semua barangmu saya sita. Apa salahnya?" Tanya Senguuji sambil memperlihatkan surat perjanjian tersebut.

"Memang benar, dulu saya pernah meminjam uang padamu. Tapi kau juga menipuku!" Ujar Shindou, "Kamu bilang bunganya cuma 3%. Tapi kamu licik! Suratnya kamu ubah sehingga bunganya menjadi 30%. Mentang-mentang aku buta huruf(?), kau malah menipuku. KAMU KETERLALUAN!"

"_Kamu keterlaluan, kamu punya simpanan  
Maka maafin aku I'm sorry say goodbye  
Kamu keterlaluan, kamu duain aku  
Maka maafin aku Ku harus tinggalin kamu,"_

Shindou langsung nyayi plus joget gajelas setelah mengucapkan kata 'KETERLALUAN' dan disertai musik entah darimana, Shindou langsung menyayikan lagunya abang-abang(?) Teh POTRET(?). Juragan Senguuji cengo, Tenma, Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu malah ikut-ikutan joget mengikuti irama.

Setelah lagu dan aksi gaje nan nista tersebut selesai, semua kembali ke tempat. Senguuji marah

"Heh, kamu! Udahlah suaramu jelek, lagunya gak nyambung lagi!" Komentar Senguuji sok angkuh, padahal itu aslinya lagu ringtone HP Strawberry(?)nya Senguuji.

"Tenang saja Juragan. Kita sita saja semua barangnya, maka habis deh masalahnya," Ujar Tenma santai. Padahal tadi dia ikutan joget =="

"Betul. Tenma, apakah kamu sudah menyelidiki, barang apa saja yang bisa kita sita?" Tanya Senguuji.

"Lapor gan. Menurut catatan saya, orang ini punya sebidang tanah,"

"Kalau begitu SITA!" Shindou mundur selangkah dengan cara ngesot saat tau tanahnya disita.

"Terus sebuah rumah yang agak reyot(?),"

"Sita juga!" Shindou mundur lagi dengan cara ngesot(?)

"Lalu seekor kambing,"

"SITA!" Shin ngesot lagi

"Seekor anjing betina?"

"SITA!" Shin masih ngesot kebelakang.

"Celana kembang Miki Mouse(?),"

"SITA!" Shin ngesot setengah panik(?)

"Dan setengah kilo jengkol(?),"

"Sita sita SITA!" Shindou yang udah ngesot sampe sejauh 44 km(?) tersebut kembali lagi(Hebat amat tuh? Caranya gimana?)

"Ke-ter-la-lu-aaan! Celana miki mouse pun kau sita. Kau tak berperasaan!" Ujar Shindou tak terima.

"Kasihan deh lo~" Tenma dengan Senguuji mengucapkan itu dengan kompak. Maklum majikan-anak buah gaje.

"Bahkan jengkol pun kau sita. Itukan makanan kesukaanku. KAMU BUKAN MANUSIA!" Setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Shindou, Shindou langsung pingsan disitu. Sisanya bengong.

"Heh, kenapa kau?" Tanya Senguuji pada Shindou yang lagi pingsan disitu.

Tenma membuka catatan buruknya itu lagi. Ekpresinya berubah horror,"Juragan, orang ini mengindap penyakit jantung. Jangan-jangan…"

"Hoi, kamu jangan mati disini. Kalau mau mati di luar aja," Kata Senguuji yang mulai kumat. Mayat kok diusir?

"Juragan Senguuji… Aku mengutukmu! Hari ini juga sebelum jam 12 malam, kamu akan mati menggenaskan," Kutuk Shindou yang sempat sadar, kemudian balik pingsan lagi (Pingsan apa mati tuh?)

"Kurang ajar! Kamu menyumpahiku?!" Senguuji tidak terima. Tapi percuma dia ngomong kek gitu.

Tenma mendekati Shindou untuk melihat kondisinya, "Juragan, dia sudah matiiii,"

"Aduuuh! Benar- benar merepotkan! Kenapa mati disini? PENGAWAAL!" Panggil Senguuji.

"Ada apa bos?" Tanya Hakuryuu sambil main PSP(?).

"Matikan dulu PSPmu,"

"Baik, maaf," Hakuryuu matiin PSPnya, "Sudah,"

"Baiklah, bawa mayat orang ini. Cincang dagingnya, lalu kasih makan buaya(?)," Perintah Senguuji sok sadis.

"Siap bos!" Baru saja Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu mau menggotong Shindou, tau-tau itu orang udah bangun.

"Jangan jangan! Ya udah deh, aku mati dirumah aja deh ketimbang dimakan buaya. Ampuun ampun," Shindou serta kedua pengawal tersebut meninggalkan ruangan.

Si Senguuji mulai capek dengan semua kegajean yang terjadi. Mana sampe dikutuk lagi. Awalnya Senguuji cuek-cuek aja sama kutukan itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai merasakan sakit.

"AUUUUU, eh salah(?) AUUUUCH," Jerit Senguuji tiba-tiba. Tenma kaget.

"Juragan, ada apa?" Tanya Tenma saat mendengar juragannya menjerit.

"Aduuh, kenapa ketekku(?) jadi sakit begini?" Keluh Senguuji sambil memegang keteknya yang sakit.

"Wah, ini pasti gara-gara juragan lupa pake REXONA*PLAK!*," Tebak Tenma ngaco, "Biar saya panggilkan dokter dulu," Tenma kemudia langsung mengambil HP Nokia N70nya (Wiih, HP lama mami saya*PLAK!*)

"Halo, dokter. Segera datang kesini, juragan sedang sakit. Segera ya!" Tenma mulai menelepon.

"OK, saya datang," Sang dokter yang ditelepon Tenma tadi langsung masuk kedalam ruangan dalam keadaan MASIH MENJAWAB DAN MEMEGANG HPNYA. Dokter tersebut ialah Minamisawa disertai sang suster bernama Manto(?)

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kamu dokter apa setan?" Tanya Senguuji kaget.

"Oh, saya memang begitu. Saya ini adalah (JRENG JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!) Dokter Super!" Kata Minamisawa sambil bergaya ala Superman disertai dengan soundtrack musiknya. Setelah soundtrack nista tersebut selesai ia mulai kembali memeriksa…

"Baiklah, mana yang tidak enak?" Tanya Minamisawa sambil bersiap memeriksa Tenma

"Bukan saya, tapi juragan!" Jawab Tenma sambil sweetdrop.

"Oh, salah ya. Sorry," Minamisawa berjalan mendekati sofa dimana sang juragan Senguuji duduk, "Baiklah, mana yang tidak enak?" Bukannya memeriksa dengan baik, Minamisawa malah menampar Senguuji bolak-balik.

"WOOOI! SAKIIT! JANGAN KASAR BEGITU!" Teriak Senguuji.

"Baiklah, periksa detak jantung dulu ya," Bukannya menempelnya stetoskop di dada, malah ditempel di kepala Senguuji. Seisi ruangan (Kecuali Minamisawa) sweetdrop

"WOOOI! Mana ada yang periksa detak jantung di kepala!" Senguuji marah.

"Salah dok, jantungnya disini," Manto mulai angkat bicara dan menunjuk tempat dimana jantung berada.

"Wah, sorry," Kata Minamisawa innocent

"Dokter apa sih ini? Gak bermutu banget!" Keluh Senguuji

"Sssst! Tenang dikit, aku lagi mendengar detak jantungmu," Ujar Minamisawa sambil memeriksa detak jantung sang juragan

_Ku hamil duluan sudah tiga bulan  
Gara-gara pacaran tidurnya berduaan  
Ku hamil duluan sudah tiga bulan  
Gara-gara pacaran suka gelap-gelapan_

Begitulah suara detak jantung sang juragan saat diperiksa tadi(?).

"Wah gawat!" Minamisawa melihat hasilnya, "Hidupmu tidak lama lagi,"

"APA?!" Juragan syok

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Karena bagi saya sudah panjang banget, jadi apa boleh buat dibikin multichapter aja.**

**REVIEW ya, kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa =w="**


	2. Juragan Senguuji Part 2

**ALOHA*BUAGH!***

**VI-CHAN BAAACK~ Maaf ya kalo udah kelamaan nunggu, maklum Vi-chan males*plak!*. Daaan, dari pada kelamaan nunggu kita mulai saja FICnya**

**JURAGAN SENGUUJI MENYAMBUT KEMATIAN**

"Wah gawat!" Minamisawa melihat hasilnya, "Hidupmu tidak lama lagi,"

"APA?!" Juragan syok

"Dok, jangan ngomong sembarangan. Juragan saya cuma sakit di ketiak aja," Ujar Tenma

"Itu dia! Juragan, kamu mengindap penyakit kanker ketiak(?)," Kata Minamisawa entah serius atau tidak.

"APA? Kanker ketiak? Omong kosong! Mana ada penyakit seperti itu!" Bantah sang juragan karena mengira dokternya ngaco.

"Eh, anda jangan salah. Sekarang ini penyakit aneh macam apapun ada. Buktinya sekarang sedang heboh-hebohnya flu kucing," Minamisawa ngaconya kumat.

"Dokter, yang benar itu flu burung atau flu babi. Mana ada flu kucing," Manto memberitahu dokternya.

"Oh, sorry. Tapi siapa tau, cepat atau lambat pasti ada flu kucing. Sekarang kan penyakit apapun ada,"

"Aduh, kepala saya pusing! Kamu dapat dokter gila ini dari mana?" Tanya Senguuji pada Tenma yang saat ini sedang memijat sang juragan (Enak banget dipijitin ==")

"Juragan, ingatlah umur anda hanya tinggal hari ini. Sebelum tengah malam, anda sudah DEAD," Ucap Minamisawa

"Benar-benar dokter gila! Saya masih sehat begini kamu billing saya sudah mau mati?" Senguuji gak terima

"Gak percaya ya udah, emang gw pikirin. Iya gak pembaca?" Minamisawa Tanya ma pembaca. Apa jawaban pembaca silahkan jawab sendiri di REVIEW*plak!*

"Dasar sinting! Cepat kamu pergi dari sini!" Usir Senguuji.

Minamisawa mulai kesal, "Dasar keras kepala. Daripada layani kamu, mendingan saya siap-siap buat lebaran besok. Ya udah, suster, ayo kita pergi," Minamisawa berjalan kearah pintu. Tapi…

"Aduh dok, bukan lewat sana! Tapi lewat sini!" Kata Manto memperingatkan.

"Ah, salah ya," Minamisawa tersadar dan berjalan keluar bersama Manto melewati pintu yang benar(?).

"Dasar dokter gila! Pergi kamu jauh-jauh. Jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi!" Bentak Senguuji.

Hening sempat melanda. Tiba-tiba Tenma ingat sesuatu.

"Juragan, jangan-jangan…jangan-jangan kutukan si Shindou itu menjadi kenyataan. Juragan benar-benar akan meninggal malam ini," Tangis Tenma.

Senguuji tambah kesal dan kemudian mendorong Tenma, "Dasar bego! Kamu juga jadi ikut-ikutan sinting seperti dokter gila itu. Kamu juga pergi!"

"Ta-tapi kan…"

"PERGI!"

"Juragan…" Tenma masih berharap.

"PERGI!" Nada Senguuji semakin meninggi.

"Ah, iya iya. Aku pergi, aku pergi!" Tenma langsung pergi, tapi jalannya persis kek jalan bebek.

Hening kembali melanda…

"Aduh, capek sekali," Senguuji masuk kekamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Senguuji memutuskan untuk tidur dikarena capek dengan semua situasi gaje yang menimpanya. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap, asap-asap gajelas darimana asalnya membubungi seisi ruangan. Senguuji kaget. Di balik asap tersebut, terlihat 2 orang memakai pakaian hitam dan putih. Dan ralat, mereka bukan orang melainkan…SETAN!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, Ohok ohok," Ups, 2 setan tersebut malah keselek asap mereka sendiri. Sungguh nasib. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan keselek apa enggak.

Senguuji terkejut dan ketakutan, "Hah, si-siapa kalian?"

"APA? KAMU TIDAK MENGENAL KAMI?" 2 setan itu kaget, "Kami adalah setan yang paling tampan, gagah, kiyut, imut-imut lagi," (Author GUBRAK!)

Senguuji cengo, authornya juga ikutan cengo.

"Saya, Gamma si setan putih!"

"Dan saya, Zanak si setan hitam!"

"Kami berdua adalah…" Kedua setan tersebut memasang pose, "…PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG! HA HA HA,"

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…Heniiiing…

"Loh, kok pahlawan bertopeng sih? Salah," Ucap Gamma pada Zanak.

"Iya ya. Kalau begitu ulang saja. Kami berdua adalah…(JRENG JRENG! JRENG JRENG!) 2 SETAN PENCABUT NYAWA! HA HA HA!"

Senguuji cengo dan tersadar, "2 setan pencabut nyawa? Mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Ya buat cabut nyawa dong. Masa main kelereng sih," Jawab Zanak santai.

"Nyawa siapa yang mau kalian cabut?" Tanya Senguuji takut.

"Heh, nanya lagi. Ya nyawa kamu, memang siapa lagi?" Ujar Gamma

"Apa? Nyawa saya?" Senguuji syok.

"He he, sudah siap peti mati belum?" Tanya Gamma menggoda(?).

"Cepat disiapkan. Nanti enggak keburu," Ujar Zanak.

Senguuji turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlutut dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian berdua…tolonglah saya. Saya belum mau mati…" Pinta Senguuji.

"Heh? Masalah mati mana bisa bilang mau gak mau. Kalau sudah saatnya mati ya harus mati," Jelas Zanak.

"Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolongmu. Kamipun tak bisa," Tambah Gamma.

"Tolonglah saya. Saya belum siap mati, atau begini saja, saya akan berikan apapun yang kalian mau. Bagaimana?" Tawar Senguuji.

"Hei, kamu manusia, memangnya apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk kami?" Tanya Gamma.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau mobil yang bagus? Saya akan berikan mobil mewah keluaran terbaru(?),"

"WAAW," Gamma dan Zanak ber-WAW ria.

"Atau saya buatkan kalian rumah yang sebesar istana?"

"WAAAAW," Zanak-Gamma masih ber-WAW.

"Atau… kalau kalian masih tak mau, saya akan berikan separuh hartaku buat kalian," Tawar Senguuji.

"WAAAAAAAAAW,"

"Atau seluruh hartaku deh, kuberikan pada kalian!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAW," Baik, WAWnya cukup sampai disini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Bisa kan?" Tanya Senguuji yakin.

"TIDAK BISAAAA," Jawab Gamma dan Zanak bersamaan.

"Apa? Seluruh hartaku kuberikan pun masih tidak bisa?"

"Aduh, dasar manusia, memang naif," Gamma geleng-geleng, "Kamu kira punya duit banyak, terus apapun bisa dibeli? Didunia kalian, banyak orang yang tidak jujur. Jadi bisa kau sogok, tapi jangan kau samakan dengan kami!"

"Terus, sekarang saya harus bagaimana?" Tanya Senguuji.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tunggu mati saja!" Jawab Zanak santai.

"Aduuuh… nasibku memang tragis," Senguuji meratapi nasib.

"Kasian deh lu," Ejek(?) Zanak-Gamma bersamaan.

"Kamu akan mati jam 12 malam. Nanti kami akan menjemputmu," Kata Zanak, "Sekarang kami mau nonton sinetron dulu~"

"Sinetron faforit kami, PUTIH ABU-ABU~" Tambah Gamma sambil menghilang bareng Zanak buat nonton sinetron.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Jerit Senguuji.

Ruangan kembali terang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mendenger jeritan sang juragan, Tenma kembali lagi dan kaget melihat juragannya jatuh terduduk.

"Juragan? Juragan, anda kenapa?" Tanya Tenma cemas.

"Tenma… habislah aku, aku benar-benar habis! Aku sudah mau matiii," Senguuji berbaring dipangkuan Tenma.

"Cup cup cup. Uuuh, sayaaang. Udah, jangan nangis ya. Nanti aku belikan permen. Okay?" Tawar Tenma sambil menepuk-nepuk Senguuji layaknya bapak-bapak lagi nenangin anaknya.

"Gak mau! Aku maunya es krim!" Tolak Senguuji manja.

"Idih, dasar anak bandel. Ya udah nanti kubelikan es krim. Mau yang rasa apa?" Tanya Tenma

"Aku maunya rasa coklat," Jawab Senguuji. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersadar, "Woi, kurang ajar! Kamu kira saya anak kecil?"

"Maaf deh juragan…" Tenma memandu juragannya ke ruang tamu.

"Tapi aku sedih sekali, Tenma. Aku sudah mau mati!" Ujar Senguuji sedih, "Tenma, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Lapor juragan, sekarang sudah jam 10," Jawab Tenma

"Waaah, gawat. Hidupku tinggal 2 jam lagi. Tenma, sekarang juga kamu pergi dan kumpulkan anggota keluargaku. Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sudah mau mati. Oh iya, panggil juga pengacaraku. Cepat!" Pinta Senguuji

"SIAP! Segera dilaksanakan!" Tenma langsung berlari keluar.

Diruang tamu tinggallah Senguuji seorang. Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan muncullah…

"PAPIIIII~ PAPIIII~" Teryata seseorang itu ialah Seto yang kembali dengan gaya tangan seperi orang berenang di kolam ikan belut(?) dan cara berjalannya persis kayak emak-emak ikut audisi fashion show.

Senguuji berdiri dan, "MAMIIII~ MAMIII~ MAMIIII~" Entah turunan, atau ketularan sang suami mengikuti gaya berjalan sang istri. Setelah aksi 'agak' waras itu selesai, mereka berdua duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Papi, benarkah yang kudengar ini, katanya papi sudah mau meninggal," Tanya Seto

"Benar, mi. Hidup papi sudah tidak lama lagi," Jawab Senguuji sedih, "Ehm, ngomong-ngomong tadi katanya mau minggat. Kok kembali lagi?"

"Gak jadi deh, pi. Pending dulu. Mami gak tahan sih hidup susah diluar," Seto menjadi malu akan jawabannya. Senguuji sweetdrop.

"Tapi, pi, kenapa papi sudah mau meninggal? Kenapa mendadak sekali, mami sedih sekali. Hiks hiks," Seto sedih.

"Jangan sedih, mi. Sebelum papi mati, ada hal penting yang akan papi sampaikan," Hibur Senguuji sambil merangkul sang istri.

Ditengah adegen mesra tersebut, datang si penganggu, eh maksudnya si Tenma.

"Juragan, anak-anak juragan sudah kumpul," Lapor Tenma dan mempersilahkan anak-anak itu masuk.

"PAPIIII~ PAPII~ PAPIII~" Ketiga anak juragan tersebut masuk dengan gaya SAMA PERSIS kek mami mereka.

"Mami, kamu lihat, kelakuan anak-anak kita mirip sekali denganmu," Ujar Senguuji, "Anakku, Hikaru, Kariya, dan Aoi,"

"Papi, benarkah papi sudah mau mati?" Tanya Hikaru sedih.

"Secepat inikah papi akan meninggalkan kami?" Kariya menangis sedih.

"Anakku, sulit untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, papi memang sudah mau mati,"

"HUAAA! TIDAK MAU TIDAK MAU! Aoi tidak mau papi mati!" Jerit Aoi

"TIDAAAK! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa papi!" Ucap Kariya

"Jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"Aoi sayang papa…"

Seto tersenyum sedih, "Papi, kamu lihat betapa kami sangat menyayangimu. Kami tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kamu adalah suami yang baik. Meskipun kadang kamu agak…" Seto berdiri, "Egois, pemarah, brensek, jahat, tak berperasaan, tak tau malu, munafik, penipu, pelit, dan garam tukuknya luar biasa minta ampuuun~ Hosh hosh," Seto atur nafas dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi, kamu suami yang baik kok. Benar, suer(lho?),"

Senguuji sweetdrop, "Kamu ini! Udah maki gw habis-habisan, baru bilang aku baik!"

Tenma awalnya juga sempat sweetdrop. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada seseorang yg datang.

"Juragan, pengacara sudah datang~"

Lagu yang menjadi opening acara TAKE ME OUT terdengar dari seluruh sisi ruangan. Masuklah seorang pengacara berambut ungu pendek. All sweetdrop kecuali Tenma dan si pengacara.

"Aduuh, didunia ini masih banyaka aja orang aneh!" Senguuji mulai pusing dengan semua kejadian gaje hari ini.

"Nah pria single, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda," Ujar Tenma ngaco.

"Terima kasih coky(?). Halo semuanya. Perkenalkan nama saya Alpha, umur XX ta'on. Saya single, pekerjaan saya seorang pengacara," Pengacara yang bernama Alpha itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah, tentukan pilihanmu bagi yang tidak berminat silahkan matikan lampunya sekarang juga," Kata Tenma ngaco part 2.

"WOOOI! MEMANGNYA INI ACARA TAKE ME OUT?!" Senguuji ngamuk, Tenma tersadar, "Silahkan duduk, pak Alpha~"

Suasana gaje barusan kemudian kembali menjadi suasana yang menyedihkan(?).

"Papi, setelah papi meninggal kami harus bagaimana lagi?" Tanya Aoi sambil menangis

"Jangan tinggalkan kami, KAMI MOHON!" Pinta Hikaru sedih, "Papi adalah tumpuan harapan kami. Kami sayang papi…"

Seto ikut sedih, "Pi, mami juga sayang kok sama papi. Kami semua sedih kalau papi harus meninggalkan kami…"

"HUAAA~" Terpecahlah tangisan Aoi, "Aoi tidak tahaaan! Sedih sekali rasanya!"

Senguuji pun menghibur anak-anaknya, "Anak-anakku yang baik, kalian jangan bersedih. Sebelum papi mati, papi akan membuat surat wasiat. Kalian semua akan mendapatkan harta warisan dari papi.

"Haaah? Harta warisan? YUHUUU~" Ketiga Anak tersebut yang tadinya sedih sampe ada yang nangis kemudian langsung loncat-loncat plus nari gaje karena senang.

Semuanya (kecuali anak-anaknya Senguuji) cengo.

"Keterlaluan! Tadi sedihnya minta ampun, setelah dengar harta langsung gembira!" Ujar Senguuji yang merasa dicampakkan(?) anaknya.

"ANAK-ANAK!" Mereka langsung berhenti nari saat mendengar ibunya meneriaki mereka.

"Papi kalian sudah mau meninggal. Mana boleh kalian joget-joget begitu!?" Ujar Seto memperingatkan.

"Seharusnya ajak mami juga dong~" Jawab Aoi

"YUHUU~ Kita dapat warisan~" Anak-anak tadi plus Seto langsung joget. Senguuji ngamuk.

"BERHENTI!" Teriaknya, "Kalian ini ibu-anak sama saja! Kalau begitu suratnya kuubah. Hartaku akan kubawa ke peti mati daripada harus kuberikan pada kalian!"

"Yaah, kok gitu sih, pi?" Kariya kecewa.

"Pergi kalian semua! Pergi!" Usir Senguuji.

"Papi, jangan marah dong~" Nada Seto kembali manja.

"Kamu juga pergi! Istri tak berguna. Pergi kalian semua. PERGI!" Seto beserta anak-anaknya langsung keluar.

"Sabar, gan. Sabar," Tenma menenangkan sang juragan.

"Tenma, sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Lapor juragan, sekarang sudah hampir jam 12,"

"Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat," Kata Senguuji, "Tenma, kamu tau kan, saat kita masih hidup kita tidak bisa menebak hati orang. Karena aku kaya, orang-orang baik padaku. Tapi, ketika kita sudah mau mati, keserakahan manusia langsung keluar!"

Hening melanda seisi ruangan. Dari balik keheningan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah lagu buat lebaran dari tetangga sebelah.

"Tenma, kalo gak salah, ini malam menjelang lebaran kan?" Tanya Senguuji

"Betul juragan," Jawab Tenma, "Besok sudah mau lebaran. Itu lagu yang diputar tetangga sebelah,"

"Gak nyangka ya Tenma, ini lebaran terakhirku. HUAAAA!" Senguuji langsung nangis dan meluk Tenma.

"HUAAA, jangan nangis juragan. Saya juga ikutan nangis," :'(

Senguuji tiba-tiba merasawan wajahnya basah, "Ya ampuun," Senguuji langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "Jangan nangis terlalu dekat. Air liur kamu nyembur!"

Alpha yang merasa sudah saat ia beraksi(?) kemudian mendekati juragan serta anak buah gajenya itu, "Juragan, surat wasiatnya gimana? Jadi dibuat tidak?"

Terdengar lagi suara do'a dari sebuah mesjid.

"Tenma, ini…"

"Kan besok sudah mau lebaran, jadi orang-orang akan pergi ketempat sembahyang mereka masing-masing,"

"Tempat ibadah? Benar juga, aku sudah lama tidak beribadah. Selama ini aku malah asik mengumpulkan harta. Sekarang sudah mau mati, menyesalpun tiada gunanya," Senguuji seddih.

"Juragan, tidak ada terlambat kalau ingin menyesali semuanya," Ujar Tenma (sok) bijak.

"Tenma, kamu tau selama ini aku pelitnya minta ampun," Senguuji ngaku, "Sudah begitu, hatiku makin lama makin kejam! Tapi entah kenapa mendengar lagu ini dan melihat orang-orang beribadah, hatiku serasa sejuk,"

Senguuji mendekati pengacara, "Pengacara…"

"Ya juragan?"

"Aku ingin mati dengan hati yang sejuk! Aku ingin mati dengan hati nurani yang sadar cemerlang! Pengacara, tuliskanlah, setelah aku meninggal, aku wariskan hartaku pada para fakir miskin, anak-anak yatim piatu dan mereka semua yang kekurangan!"

"APA!?" Tenma kaget, "Juragan akan memberikannya pada orang lain? Anda tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Senguuji, "Hartaku tidak bisa kubawa mati. Kalau tau begini, buat apa aku mengumpulkan harta setengah mati?"

Tenma merespon sebentar, "Benar kata orang-orang. Manusia menjadi bijak ketika sudah mau mati.

Tiba-tiba…

"Tenma…Tenma!"

"Ada apa juragan?"

"Aku merasa sudah saatnya aku aku pergi ke dunia sana. Selamat tinggal semuanya…"

"JURAGAAAAN~" Tenma langsung nangis sedih kehilangan sang juragan tercinta(?).

Seperti keadaan yang diatas-diatas, seisi ruangan kembali dibubungi asap yang berasal dari kedua setan pencabut nyawa tersebut.

"HUA HA HA HA HA HA-…Ohok ohok!" Udah datang 2 kali masih aja keselek.

"Wahai setan, kalian sudah datang. Cepat cabut nyawaku sekarang," Minta Senguuji.

Kedua setan itu saling bertatapan dan bengong, "Lho? Ngapain kamu mau mati?"

"Lha? Bukannya aku akan mati?" Tanya Senguuji ikutan bingung.

"Betul. Tapi tak jadi," Ujar Zanak

"Tidak jadi?"

"Tadinya kami diutus untuk mencabut nyawamu karena kamu terlalu kejam dan pelit! Dosamu banyak!" Jawab Gamma.

"Tapi karena kamu sudah bertobat, dan menyumbangkan hartamu untuk yang membutuhkan, maka, umurmu DI-PER-PAN-JANG!" Tambah Zanak

"Hah, jadi…saya tak jadi mati?" Tanya Senguuji lagi.

"Tidak! Kamu belum saatnya mati. Ingatlah untuk berbuat lebih banyak kebaikan. Supaya kamu dapat umur yang lebih panjang!" Jelas Zanak

"Dan juga supaya kamu tidak usah ikut kami ke neraka," Tambah Gamma, "Kami ini sudah bawa banyak orang ke neraka loh. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke neraka!" Tolak Senguuji.

"Kalau begitu, baik-baiklah jadi orang. Nah, sudah ya. Kami sibuk," Pamit Gamma.

"Masih banyak film yang mau kami nonton. Ada SAO(?), Chibi*Devi, Inazuma 11(?), dll. Bye bye~" Kedua setan gaje tersebutpun menghilang. Suasana kembali terang.

Senguuji terbangun, Tenma dan Alpha langsung tersadar.

"Tenma, aku tidak jadi mati!" Ujar Senguuji bahagia.

"Hah? Yang benar? Tenma juga tanpak senang.

"Benar, rupanya karena ini aku diberikan umur yang panjang. Saya masih ada kesempatan!"

"Wah, bagus sekali~"

"Jadi, surat wasiatnya gimana?" Tanya Alpha

"Karena aku belum mati, jadi dipending dulu. Tapi seterusnya aku tidak akan pelit lagi!" Ujar Senguuji, "Tenma, ayo kita ketempat ibadah. Sudah lama aku tidak pergi kesana,"

"Ibadah? Ayoo~"

"Eh, aku ikutan dong!" Pinta Alpha, "Masa aku gak diajak?"

Tenma-Senguuji bertatapan, "Kasihan deh loh!"

"Bercanda," Tawa Senguuji, "Ayo kita pergi sama-sama,"

Dan semenjak saat itu, juragan Senguuji yang terkenal pelit, kikir, dll kini menjadi juragan yang baik hati dan tidak sombong dan mereka pun hidup selamanya hingga akhir hayat*plang!*

END

**HUAAA! GAJE GAJE GAJE GAJEEE!**

**Btw, cerita ini bukan 100% punya saia. Anime nya punya Level-5 dan ceritanya punya anak-anak vihara XDD**

**Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan A"**

**Jawaban REVIEW:**

**Kariya Masaki10**

Hadooh, kok kek saia aja ya, gaplok temen pake sepatu*plak!*. Btw, makasih udah baca ya~

**Mori Kousuke18**

Itu meja kenapa gak sekalian dihancurin aja?*PLAK!*. Habis bingung enaknya siapa yang jadi orang miskin, ya udah pake Shindou aja*plak!*. Ho ho ho, soal preman mah mereka udah dari sananya cocok XD  
Makasih dan baca~

**Squaredoll20**

Maaf ya, tp jujur, nulis nama kamu susah*BUAGH!*. Ho ho ho, si juragan sudah tobat, jadi anda minta saja ke dia(?). Yukie itu salah satu chara IE GO, teman masa kecilnya Mahoro dan Amagi :3  
Kenapa bukan Hikaru? Soalnya bagi saya dia cocok dapat peran anak XD

**Core Abyss**

Ini ganti nama atau akun yang lain? Hua~ Makasih FLAMEnya. Ini di FLAME juga ya*plang!*. Iya-iya, saya lagi belajar ngilanginnya, tapi kek nya bukan untuk FIC ini deh. Di FIC yang lain saya coba kurangi tandanya deh XD  
Eto… maksudnya deskripsinya itu apa ya? Maklum newbie jadi blom tau XD  
Tenma memang sesat, harap maklumi*buagh!*. Makasih dah baca, kutunggu FLAMEmu(?)

**Kuroka**

Anda fans Yamato? Saya malah ngfans ma Kurosaki*gananya*. Bagi saya Shindou jadi orang miskin juga cocok*Diinjek Shindou*.  
Hakuryuu main PSPnya anak juragan(?), karena dimainkan pada saat lagi tugas makanya disuruh matiin XD  
Makasih dah baca


End file.
